Metal cutting tools are used in a variety of applications. In such applications, the sharpness and durability of the blade of the cutting tool is desirable to achieve and maintain high cutting performance over many cutting cycles. A blade that is too thin may initially be very sharp, but the thinness of the blade undermines its durability and the blade quickly becomes dull. For example, the resistance to dulling is dependent on cutting edge angle in the distal 0.001 inch of the blade. Relatively larger cutting edge angles perform much better. An ideal blade balances sharpness with durability. Such balancing is dependent on the process used to form the blade. A preferred process reliably forms a blade having an ideal balance of sharpness and durability. A preferred process is also economical. These and other aspects of blade manufacturing are addressed herein.